Pirates of the Caribbean: A Blue Blood Entry
by PiercingBlue
Summary: Alexandra Batemon, the daughter of a well known navigator is kidnapped one night by a mysterious pirate. Her childhood friend, Will Turner Jr. comes to find her, and maybe win her heart; but has she already given her heart to the so-called pirate? R&R!
1. Pirate Blooded

Pirates of the Caribbean

**A Blue Blood Entry**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

Disney Does and I can't change that.

Hi! I'm back and I've brought with me some new characters! Hope u like them, if so, R&R! & If u have any suggestions for the next chapter, I'm welcome to any ideas!

Chapter 1#: Pirate Blooded

_The cool ocean breeze was a worthy addition to the dark sky lit up by the glorious crescent moon. The stars were more dull then usual and the moonlit apparatuses danced on the deck of the "Etoile Filante". She watched as her brother danced to his hearts content with his dearly beloved. She had never seen her brother so happy ever in her life time; if this Nancy girl could lit his face a glow like this all the time, Edward was in for a long, happy life. She watched as her mother chatted with a friend and sipped some red wine from their tall wine glasses. She felt an un called for quake; some of the dancers fell, tables and chairs fell to the ground. There was a loud bang and she watched as people ran around the deck, screaming as a ship with peculiar crimson sails was attacking the ship. No government ships had coloured sails, only white. They were being attacked by…_

'_PIRATES!' screamed the first mate on the vessel._

_Edward hurried over to her, followed by Nancy and lifted her into his arms._

'_We have to hurry if we are going to get you out of here.' He said to her _

_Nancy ran over to a rowboat and jumped in. She beckoned to Edward and the small girl to run over. Edward dropped the girl into Nancy's care._

'_Edward!' shouted the girl, 'Get in!'_

'_No,' Edward said as he shook his head, 'I'm going to find mum,' he then looked to Nancy, 'Keep her safe.' He said._

_Nancy wiped the tears out of her eyes and lowered the rowboat._

'_NO!' screeched the girl, 'Edward! DON'T GO! Come with us!'_

'_Bye Alex,' he said to her, 'do me a favour.'_

'_Anything.' The girl said_

'_Have a good life.' Edward said._

_He started to walk away and the ship was hit by a cannon ball. Nancy lowered the boat into the water and the little girl sobbed softly. At one point, she tried to jump out of the boat but then she thought that it would be best if she stayed with the beyond tears Nancy who had just lost her husband. The ship sank into the depths of the salty Pacific; parts of the deck were still above the water and were littered with bodies, some still alive but dying at the moment and others had already moved on. Nancy and the girl cried but their attention was averted when they saw a green flash appear on the horizon. A ghostly ship appeared and the girl immediately knew who it belonged to. Pirates. She had had enough of pirates; they had demolished her family and she was stuck in a cold rowboat. The rowboat moved to the side of the ship and a line was casted. Nancy grabbed hold of the line and was followed by the girl. They climbed up until pale men that looked exhausted greeted them._

'_Any survivors?' asked a voice_

'_Two, Cap'n.' replied one of the crewmembers._

_The captain walked over and Nancy seized the girl's hand and squeezed it. The captain walked over to Nancy and looked into her eyes. _

'_Your name.' He said to her._

'_My name is- is Nancy Bateman.' She said to him_

_The captain knelt down and looked into the girl's big blue eyes._

'_And yours.' He said to her softly_

'_I am Alexandra Bateman; I am the twelve year old daughter off the famous navigator known as Henry Bateman who resides in Port Royal.'_

_The captain looked blown away by this statement and smiled._

'_You know so much for a child, you shouldn't have to worry about the harsh things the world can have but at the age of twelve, you have already experienced one of the cruel things that the world can bring forth; the lost of family members.' He said, 'my men will take you to shore, Ms. Nancy Batemon however has a very short time to live, but if we act quickly, we might be able to help.'_

_Alexandra looked at the young lady with fear in her eyes. Nancy smiled a small smile and pulled up her skirt. One of her legs was injured heavily and was bleeding all over the floor. It was dark and crimson blood was pouring from the wound. Nancy fell to the ground from the loss of blood and her hand quivered slowly. Alexandra knelt to her side and grabbed her hand. Warm tears spilled from her eyes and she stroked Nancy's hand. Some of the crewmembers tried to help but were held back from the captain. He walked over and watched._

'_Nancy,' Alexandra sobbed, 'don't leave me, you just can't.'_

_Nancy looked up and her face was very pale. She opened her mouth slowly and coughed up blood._

'_Alexandra, I-I'm so very sorry; I'll give your love to your-to your mother and Edward. Bless you Alexandra, may God bless you.'_

_The captain knelt down and looked at Nancy._

'_Do you fear death Nancy Bateman.'_

_Nancy's lips quivered and her body was still; her eyes started to close._

'_NO!' screeched Alexandra; she ran to her side, 'NANCY! DON'T LEAVE ME!'_

_Nancy looked over at Alexandra; her eyes were almost shut. She grasped her hand and squeezed it._

'_Try to be a good girl,' Nancy whispered, 'remember me and I will never really leave you.'_

_Nancy's eyes closed and her breathing ceased. She had moved on. Alexandra sobbed over the body of her friend and the pirates wearing hats removed them and placed them at their sides. She stood up and clenched her fists. She walked over to the captain and felt tears starting to build up. She looked up at him and his expression was of sorrow._

'_I'm sorry for your loss.' He said_

'_I-,' Alexandra started, 'I want to go home.'_

_The ship disappeared into a green flash and they were at the docks of Port Royal. The sun was slowly rising. Alexandra entered a rowboat with a grimace._

'_May you live your life to the fullest, Ms. Bateman.' The captain said to her_

'_My life will not be as full without my family, Captain.' She replied._

_Everything started to disappear into a blur…………_

Alexandra Bateman awoke (seven years later), soaked with her own cold sweat and her long blonde wavy hair was extremely wet. She sat up and breathed heavily in her king size bed. She wiped her brow and jumped out of bed. There was a knock on the door.

'Alexandra? Is alright if I enter?'

'Oh,' Alexandra said as she straightened her housecoat, 'Yes father, I would be most joyful if you would grace me with your presence.'

A man with greying hair tied into a short ponytail walked in. His clothing was designer made and his boots were polished until they shone and made the sun feel ashamed of itself. His glasses were round and his smile was slightly crooked. Behind him was a maid with frizzy red hair and bags under her eyes, but Molly always did have bags.

'Good morning, Ms.' Molly said to her as she opened the curtains. The sunlight was extremely bright making it hard to see anything.

'Alexandra,' her father said, 'I need you to run to the shop.'

'I'll do it sir!' Molly exclaimed

'Molly,' said Mr. Bateman as he turned to her, 'you are excused.'

Molly left the room and Alexandra rubbed her blues eyes.

'If Molly wants to go, why deny her wish?' Alexandra asked her father.

'I don't like that boy in the shop wolf whistling when she passes.' Mr. Bateman said, 'and maybe while your down there, you can see what the dress shop has for sale, I want you looking your best for tomorrows garden party.'

Alexandra smiled and gestured to her father to turn around. She pulled on her mint green dress with gold trim and pink rosebuds embroidered into the skirt and placed her laced boots upon her feet. She brushed her hair and it turned back to it's regular wavy self. Her father turned around, clapped his hands together and smiled at her.

'You look just like your mother!' he said.

Alexandra waved and bolted out of the room.

She ran down the spiral stairs and out the large doors. She ran through the iron gates and down to the village bakery. It always made her smile when she got to go down to the bakery to get some bread because she always got to chat with her friend Jason. Her father wasn't very fond of Jason when he one time made a joke about his glasses. He never talked to Jason again and he always called him the: "Goat with no manners" when he got the chance (that was when Molly wasn't in the room). Molly had become infatuated with him and they were engaged.

Alexandra opened the shop doors and smiled as she saw Jason at the counter. He waved and she walked over to the counter.

'Why if it isn't my friend the blue blooded Alex.' He said to her as he seized her hand. He gave it a peck and he let go of it to blow the wavy black hair that was in his face.'

'Be careful, Mr. Dedinkco,' Alexandra teased, 'if I didn't know any better, I would have thought that you were cheating on your fiancé.'

Jason smiled and turned around to the bakers rack. He picked up a loaf of bread and handed it to Alexandra.

'It's freshly baked,' he said to her, 'and it's a good quality.'

Alexandra paid him and waved good-bye. Jason smiled and waved. Alexandra looked back as she walked to the door and waved. She bumped into a person coming through the door and there was a crash. Lying on top of her was a familiar face.

'Oh my gosh!' said the face, 'I'm so sorry Ms. Bateman, I-I didn't know where I was going.'

'William Turner!' Alexandra exclaimed as the young gentlemen helped her up, 'I-I haven't seen you in so long.'

'As have I Ms. Bateman.' Will replied.

'Hey Will!' shouted Jason, 'you're aloud to use her first name! Her near sighted dad isn't in sight!'

'Yes William,' Alexandra said, 'There's no harm in calling me Alexandra, or even Alex! That's what Jason and my friends call me.'

'I am afraid that you will always be Ms. Bateman to me.' Will said to her.

Alexandra picked up her loaf of bread and looked into Will's big brown eyes.

'Good-day, Mr. Turner.' She said to him as she walked out of the bakery.

Alexandra walked out of the bakery and down to the dress shop.

'Good-day, Alexandra.' Will said, but sadly for him Alexandra was gone.

Jason leapt over the counter (it wasn't very high) and walked over to William. He placed a hand on his shoulder and laughed.

'Will,' he said to him, 'everyone knows that you are head over heels for that girl, and you just proved my theory about five minutes ago when you fell all over that girl, literally!'

Will turned around and his face had gone red. His face was stony but then it broke into the regular face.

'Is it really that noticeable?' Will asked him.

'Will,' Jason said to him, 'the blind would be able to notice it, however, the near sighted git living with her hasn't see you drooling over her. Lucky for you because if they ever found out about-,'

'Shut your mouth Jason, before you say something you regret.' Will said

'What?' Jason inquired innocently, 'About you being a pirate?'

'Shut it, Jason!' Will said.

Jason broke into song…

'_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me…'_

'Stop Jason before somebody hears you!' Will said as he ran up to his friend.

'_And really bad eggs, drink up me'hearty's Yo Ho!'_

'What's going on in here?'

Jason ran back to the counter and pulled out a fresh scone. He beckoned Will and they immediately broke into conversation.

'You see,' Jason said to him, 'no bad eggs are incorporated in the making of this scone. Just fresh pure eggs, the pirates however use bad eggs to make bad scones. But we are civilized people so, there you go.'

The owner clapped his hands and walked over to shake the young man's hand.

'You've done it again Jason!' he said as he slapped him on the back (it looked very painful), 'another great sales pitch! I think your in for an promotion!'

Jason smiled and handed Will the scone.

'Take that to your mum.' Said the owner, 'tell her compliments from the chef.'

'Yes, sir.' Will replied

He walked out of the bakery and down the road to his home that he shared with his mother. When he walked in, his mother was setting the table for lunch.

'So,' she said to him, 'did you see Alexandra?' she inquired innocently.

Will smiled and walked to the table. He handed her the scone.

'Compliments from the chef,' he said to her, 'and yes, I did see Alexandra and I made a complete fool of myself!'

His mother walked over to him and layed a hand on his shoulder.

'You are the spitting image of your father,' she said to him, 'but he too lacked the confidence of winning the heart of a girl; in the end, I got his.'

Will ignored the last line and smiled at his mother. He then started to laugh.

'What?' his mother asked, 'was it something I said?'

Will laughed a little more.

'When you said I was the spitting image of my father, you seemed to be right because whenever I walk into work at the blacksmith shop, he always asks me why I gave up on getting that Elizabeth girl.'

Elizabeth laughed and sat down and had a sip of tea.

'He's old, Willy,' she said to him, 'and you look so much like your father he can't tell the difference.'

'Yeah,' Will said, 'that and he is always hung-over when I walk in!'

For the rest of the day, Will Turner dreamed up ways of impressing Alexandra at their next meeting; he hoped that the next time they met they wouldn't be lying on top of each other.

That was the first chapter of my new story! I promise in the next chapter, there will be a visit from an old friend!


	2. A newer old friend

Hi! I've got a surprise coming up in this chapter! Is it a friend or fiend that visits Port Royal! Enjoy!

Chapter 2#: A newer old friend 

Port Royal was quiet on the July night. The only noise was the crickets and the laughs coming from the bar. At the new mansion in Port Royal, Alexandra tossed and turned in her bed. She had an odd feeling after she left the bakery. When she was in the dress shop, all she wanted to do was ask for the opinion of Will. She wanted to hear what he had to say about. For once in her life, she actually wanted to impress a man besides her father! What did this mean? Did she like him more then a friend after all? Was there more to the young Mr. Turner that meets the eye? All these thought raced through her head. There was a bang near her window and she sat up bolt right.

'These damn windows are getting harder to break through.' Muttered a voice.

Alexandra jumped out of her bed and pulled on her housecoat.

She watched as the darkened person lurking in the shadows walked up to her wall and pulled down a painting. Alexandra lit a candle and looked at the startled persons face. He had long dreadlocks and a red bandana. He was extremely tanned and his eyes were dark. His clothing wasn't something a regular man would usually wear; it was more…

'Pirate!' she exclaimed and pointed at the young man.

'Who's the artist that did this? It looks expensive; I could get a pretty penny for it in Tortuga.' the pirate said.

'Uh…Vincent Vango. Who are you?' Alexandra asked.

The pirate dropped the painting onto the floor and walked closer to the girl. Alexandra backed away one step after the pirate took one step farther towards her until she was against a wall.

'I, love,' said the pirate, 'am the famous captain of the most feared ship in the Caribbean.'

'You,' Alexandra said to the pirate, 'are not the most feared captain of the most treacherous ship, The Flying Dutchman, I met him and you look nothing alike.'

'I meant the Black Pearl.' Spat the pirate.

'Never heard of it!' Alexandra exclaimed

'Now, now Ms. Batemon,' the pirate said to her, 'if you want to see your friend Mr. Turner ever again, you will accompany me to my ship where we will sail to the ends of the earth to a bountiful fountain.'

'That is preposterous! How could anyone…wait a minute, how did you know my name? Who are you?'

'I love,' said the pirate as he examined an expensive emerald bracelet, 'I am the feared, Captain Jack Sparrow.'

'Jack Sparrow? I've never met you and how do I know if you are telling the truth about having my friend?'

'He spoke of you and I believe you want to be more then friends…'

Alexandra blushed and looked into her warm fireplace. Could she trust a pirate after what happened to her family? She was going to find the bastards that murdered her brother and mother and she was going to make them pay for what they did. Maybe Mr. Sparrow could help her get what she wants. She turned around and faced the pirate.

'I will accompany you pirate, but I promise you that my father will be looking for me and when he finds you, you will be hunted down and killed like the dog you are.'

Jack clapped his hands together and pulled out his so-called "effects". He pointed his pistols at Alexandra and he walked up towards her.

'We will be taking the downstairs entrance, due to the fact I might have broken your window.' Jack said.

He cocked his pistols and pointed them at Alexandra's back. She looked behind her shoulder and glared at the pirate. He smiled a slightly gold smile and he walked her out the door. As they walked down the stairs, the pirate tripped and fell to the ground on top of Alexandra. Alexandra pushed him up and wiped herself off; she then inhaled a putrid aroma.

'Ugh!' she gasped, 'what is that ghastly smell of rum and wet dog?' she turned to the pirate who was massaging his head, 'Have you not heard of hygiene?'

'I like to pretend I haven't,' Jack said to her, 'have you ever met a pirate that didn't smell like rum and wet dog? Cause, I'm sorry to say darling, that pirates are sometimes known as scurvy dogs!'

'What's going on?'

Jack ran back over to Alexandra and stuck the pistol to her head. A middle age man ran out of his bedroom in a nightshirt and a candle in one hand. His eyes grew wide and his hands started to shake.

'PIRATE!' shouted Mr. Batemon.

Jack started to sidestep to the door and he waved goodbye to the man in a nightshirt.

'I might be a pirate, but I still have a honour system!' Jack shouted; he then thought to himself, 'well, to be honest, it's not much of a honour system.'

He and Alexandra ran out of the house and near the bakery, Alexandra finds her chance to shine.

'Are you hungry, Mr. Sparrow?' she asked him.

Jack looked down at his stomach and it growled loudly. He looked at the bakery window and saw the tasty cakes that were on display.

'I guess we could get a bit.' Jack said.

They walked into the shop, which was still open and Alexandra was delighted to see the man that could get her out of this supposed kidnapping. Jason Dedinkco was sleeping at the counter of the bakery and was snoring loudly.

'Jason!' she called.

The once sleeping Jason jumped and sat up bolt right. He shook his head and looked up. He jumped to his feet and rubbed his eyes.

'Alex!' he exclaimed, 'who………why if it isn't Jack Sparrow.'

Jack smiled, as someone seemed to know his name. Finally, somebody in this godforsaken rut called him by his name.

'The one and only.' Jack said, 'and if you don't mind, boy, I would like one of those tasty scones!'

Jason flipped onto the counter and jumped down. He put his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out his pistol.

'You'll be handing over the girl, you cowardly nuisance or I'll blow your sorry ass into the sky! And for your information, I'm twenty-three!'

Jack looked puzzled. He had heard the same phrase come out of somebody else's mouth. This bloke looked familiar.

'Jason Dedinkco!' Jack exclaimed.

'The one and only.' Jason shouted.

'Wait a minute!' Alexandra shouted.

She pulled herself out of the pirates arms and looked at the two men. She looked to Jason with her hands on her hips.

'How did you know his name?' she asked him; she turned to Jack, 'and how do you know his name?'

The two men were trapped. If Jason told Alex that his parents knew this pirate, she would surely hate him and accuse him of being one (which was true); and if Jack admitted that he knew the boy, then he would be taken to the other Dedinkco's and would be done for. Jack pulled out his sword and Jason pulled out his. They fought their way into the streets and down the road. Alexandra ran up the street to get help from the only person that could stop this madness. She banged on the door of the Turner residence and a disturbed Will walked to the door.

'Ms. Batemon!' he exclaimed

'Give it a rest, Will,' she said to him, 'I need your help.'

Will was already pulling on his coat and they ran into the streets. He turned around rapidly and faced Alexandra.

'Ms. Batemo-,'

Alexandra looked at him sharply.

'Alexandra,' Will said, 'I think you should find a place to hide.'

'No way!' Alexandra exclaimed, 'for once in my life, I have a chance to seek my revenge on a pirate and you won't stop me, Will!'

'Alex!'

'Will!'

Will was flustered and he handed Alexandra a pistol. She smiled at him and moved closer to him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran off. Will stood, shocked of what happened. He was kissed by Alexandra! He would remember this for the rest of his life!

There was a scream and he ran down the street to see an un-conscience Jason and Alexandra being pulled away by a pirate.

'Alexandra!' he shouted.

The pirate walked up to Will and before Will could do anything, Jack knocked him out with the hilt of his blade.

Jack is back! And in the next chapter, maybe we will have a visit from our old friend…I won't tell you the names! I'll have my next chapter up soon!


	3. Young face, older years

Chapter three, finally! A chapter of hate, deceit, and a lust that must be quenched. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3#: Young face, older years 

The sun was rising in Port Royal. The birds sang, the people in the little town awoke and opened their windows to let in the fresh air of a new day. The dusty road in Port Royal wasn't walked yet this day since it was so early but two men had already walked at an un-reasonable hour. Lying on the street, still un-conscience was Will Turner and his friend Jason Dedinkco. The previous night, the two men had tried to save the distressed Alexandra Bateman from being kidnapped, but were out-witted by a treacherous pirate; what they didn't know was that this very minute, Elizabeth Turner was waking that very morning with a weird feeling. Something was off; something wasn't like it usually was. She jumped out of her bed and sprinted down the hall. When she got to her sons room, she found the door opened and an empty bed. Where could he be? He didn't usually leave to the Black Smiths this early, there was something wrong, and she could feel it. Elizabeth walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She walked out the front door with her mind racing. A part of her didn't want to know where her son was, the other bit of her wanted to know why he was gone. She walked out the door and she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes went wide and she held up her skirt and ran down the street. She got to the docks and she saw her son lying in the middle of the road with a bump on his head the size of a goose egg. To his left was Jason, his right eye was blackened and his nose was bloody. Jason tossed and turned and he slowly sat up. He opened his eyes and looked to his right. He jumped and looked at Will with horror in his eyes. He looked up to the distressed Mrs. Turner and he knew she was waiting for an explanation. He stood up and walked over to Will. He lifted him up slightly and rapped his one arm over his shoulder. He looked back at Mrs. Turner.

'Let's get him home.' He said.

Elizabeth nodded and she and Jason walked up the path, not saying a word or a whisper. When they got inside, they laid Will on the sofa and Elizabeth dampened a cloth for his forehead. She turned to Jason.

'What happened last night, Jason?' she asked him.

They sat down and Elizabeth listened to last night's events told by Jason.

'Jack Sparrow?'

'Yes, the so called Captain of the Black Pearl and we both know that you have to tell Will sometime.' Jason said.

Elizabeth sighed and she put her head into her hands. How could she possibly tell her son, her only son that she once knew the bloody pirate that kidnapped his beloved Alexandra? What would he think of her? Would he run away from her and leave her alone? All she could do was try to tell him about Jack, after all, he did save her life numerous times but then again, if she did tell him, he might think there was more between Jack and herself then she was telling. She raised her head and looked at Jason.

'Does Molly know about you…'

'Molly knows nothing, at the moment,' Jason said slowly while trying to avert Elizabeth's eye contact, 'my father said he would come for the wedding and we would both leave together and live at sea along with Molly of course.'

Elizabeth smiled a small smile and looked out the window. The people of Port Royal were getting to their jobs and the street was alive within minutes. She looked down at her son and stroked his shoulder length beautiful brown wavy locks. They were so much like his fathers that it pained Elizabeth to look at him too much. Jason looked at her curiously and also looked down at Will. Will Turner Jr. slowly but surely sat up and he massaged his forehead. He looked at his mother and then to his best friend. He looked at Jason with alarm and sprang to his feet.

'Alexandra!' he gasped, 'we-we got to save her!'

His mother rolled her eyes and Jason pushed him back down onto the couch.

'You've got some addiction to save girls,' Jason said, 'if it develops any farther, you'll be dead within the month.'

Elizabeth sighed

'Your just like your father, he would always save me.' Elizabeth reminisced; he was so much like his father.

Jason and Will gave her funny looks and Elizabeth blushed and looked in her hands. She looked up and smiled at Will.

'I have a friend who could lend you a hand; if you are going to find Alexandra, you are going to need a boat.'

Will slowly grinned and jumped to his feet. He rubbed his hands together and grinned. He turned to his mother.

'Where could I find him?'

The sea breeze skimmed the warm faces of the crew of the Black Pearl as the screeching sea gulls hovered above them; Jack Sparrow grinned at his crew and he pulled the un-willing arm of Alexandra Batemon onto the deck. Alexandra squinted as the sun rose higher into the sky, she stood in her bare feet and she wore her short sleeved night-gown with small sequins at the torso; this was her worst nightmare and who would blame her? She was in the open sea with a bunch of pirates and worst of all, they were looking at her nightgown! She had always known that there are many perverts in the world, but the majority were on this ship! Her hair gleamed in the sunshine, her sunshine locks were crimpy and she looked at Jack with a look full of hatred.

'Well, gentlemen!' Jack shouted to the crew, 'what say you of the condition of this bonnie-lass?'

There was a cheer from the crew and Alexandra pulled free of Jacks arm. She looked at him with a look of disgust and she turned to the crew. She tucked her hair behind her ear and she let out a large sigh.

'You know what?' she said to the crew, 'the reason of you all being on this boat is that you are either very desperate men that can't win over a girl or you are stupid enough to listen to this git that you all call, Jack Sparrow!'

The crew fell silent and Jack walked up to her and patted her on the bottom. Alexandra slowly turned around and looked over at Jack she raised her head and inhaled a large breath.

'Did you just spank me?' she said slowly as her voiced raised, 'you did not just spank me!'

Jack smiled at her and clapped his hands together.

'I think I just did.' Jack said; you could see that he was starting to regret this motion.

Alexandra raised her hand and a ringing slap echoed over the seven seas. The crew held in laughs and Jack rubbed his cheek that was going to turn purple.

'I am sorry if I have offended you in any way,' Jack said, 'but your so called booty was just too-,'

Jack stopped as the entire crew was looking at him with bug eyes and Alexandra looked like she would strike again.

'You know what, Mr. Sparrow?' she said to him as she paced around him, 'I believe that you are in for what I call hell on earth; I promise that I am going to make this voyage a living nightmare for you and I ask how you knew of William Turner since you said you had him captive.'

Jack laid his arm up Alexandra's shoulder and the crew started to get back to work. He led Alexandra to the starboard side of the boat and he started to talk to her.

'My dear, I know more about William Turner then you probably do,' Jack said to her

Alexandra brushed off Jack's arm and she looked at him with a steady look. She turned her back to him and walked up to the helm of the ship. Jack ran after her and they continued their conversation. Alexandra stopped in her tracks and swung her head over to meet Jacks eyes.

'Don't patronize me, pirate,' she said to him, 'or it may be the last thing you ever do since after you violated I code that is known to be social boundaries!'

Jack jumped but recovered quickly.

'So, what has William Turner been up to since his mother left with him?' Jack inquired.

Alexandra looked him in the eyes.

'What business do you have with William?' she asked him, 'he is no use to you, he is only but a noble apprentice of a blacksmith and I doubt he knows the deadly pirates code.'

'Trust me,' Jack said to her as he gazed at the view, 'William Turner might look like a scrawny little unic but he has pirate blood, that I grantee you.'

'That doesn't mean much to me coming from a pirate.' Alexandra said fiercely.

Jack turned to her and looked at her for a brief moment, he then turned back to the view and continued.

'What has Lizzy been doing with her life?'

'How do you know William's mothers name?'

'Let's just say I'm an old family friend.'

'I doubt that a woman with such dignity like Mrs. Turner would socialize with pirates such as yourself.'

Jack and Alexandra talked on and on for the rest of the night and Alexandra slept with thoughts of William being a pirate and these thoughts intruded her slumber all night.

It was dark; the docks of Port Royal were quiet and the only noise were the heavy footsteps of Will Turner (Jr.) and Jason Dedinkco. They slowly walked, not talking to each other since they were too focused on their mission. They saw a shadowed figure up ahead and they hoped this was the man they were looking for. All Will's mother had said was that he would help them but he would acquire their assistance afterwards. The man stood in front of a large oak vessel that had greying white sails. They now stood at the strangers back and Will raised his voice.

'Um… Are you captain-,'

The shadowed figure of a man turned around and wheezed as he coughed.

'My name,' said a slightly hoarse voice, 'is Hector Barbossa, but to you I am Captain Barbossa, Mr. Turner.'

The elderly man smiled a dark smile and extended his shrivelled hand. Will grasped it and shook it. Jason walked up with high hopes that this man would know of his bloodroots and extended his hand.

'I am Jason Dedinkco, the feared son of Ray and Solence Dedinkco and soon to be captain of the Fierce de Ray.'

Barbossa let go of Wills hand and looked at Jason, his smile faded.

'Your mother is that little skank Redfern?' Barbossa said sharply.

Jason's face went red and he clenched his fists until they went white.

'Nobody talks about my mother that way!' Jason said through his teeth.

He swung his fist at Barbossa but was pulled back by Will before he could do any real damage. Jason panted and Will was having an extremely hard time restraining Jason.

'Remember,' Will whispered to Jason, 'this is the man that is going to lead us to Alexandra.'

Jason stopped and regained himself.

'So?' Barbossa said as he pretended that he had almost not been stricken, 'do we have an accord? You know what I have to offer and you have to pay the price.'

'And what may we assist you with?' Will asked

He nudged Jason and he nodded with a sour look on his face.

'Well, gentlemen,' Barbossa said to them with a dark smile, 'you are going to help get me' ship back and I grantee on the way we will find your wenche.'

'Isn't that your ship?' Jason asked as he pointed at the vessel

'It's on rent.' Barbossa said.

'We have an accord.' Will said.

Barbossa cackled and he reached out and grasped Wills hand. He shook it and turned back to face his ship. They climbed aboard and set off to find Alexandra. Will had high hopes but he had an odd suspicion that something was wrong.

**Barbossa's back! Ever wonder why he isn't young like the others? Find out in my next chapter!**


	4. Reunited

Hi! Sorry I've taken so long to write this new chapter, I've been busy with exams!

Enjoy!

Chapter 4#: Reunited 

It was an early morning on the Caribbean. The sun was rising and the gulls started to screech. Will Turner was rudely awoken by a rasping voice next to his ear.

'It's best we be getting up, Mr. Turner.'

Will ignored this and turned over in his hammock.

'Ye be thick headed with me boy, and ya'll regret it!'

Will continued to sleep since he was tired and needed to rest and he wasn't going to get up at such an early time. Two hands grasped his hammock and pushed it until Will fell out with a crash.

'OUCH!' he yelled as he rubbed his head.

The person that pushed him was in for a beating and he didn't envy whoever it was.

'I told ya boy,' said the voice as he extended his hand, 'ya would regret it.'

'I'm sorry,' Will gasped as he grabbed a hold of the old mans hand, 'I'm not quite sure what your name is.'

'My name,' said the old man, 'is not of importance but for now you can call me Mr. Rochelier, or Roch for short.'

'I would say it was nice to meet your acquaintance but, considering the large goose-egg on my head,'

Roch smiled and he and Will walked up on deck. As they walked up the stairs, they heard very loud shouts and a gunshot. They hurried and saw Barbossa and Jason at each other's throats. Barbossa was breathing heavily and he had his pistol pointed at Jason's gut, Jason's pistol was sticking at Barbossa's back and he too was breathing heavily. Will looked in horror as Jason cocked his gun. He and Roch ran over to them and pulled them apart. Will held onto Jason and was having a tough time restraining him.

'Jason,' he gasped, 'don't do something you'll regret.'

'LET ME GO, WILL!' Jason roared, 'HE MUST DIE! There will be blood spilt, and I am going to make sure it comes from that BASTARD!'

Barbossa laughed and broke free of Roch.

'And what were ya going ta do, boy?' he taunted, 'were ya going ta shoot me? The only man who can help save ya friend! I doubt it!'

'Gent's!'

Will held onto Jason as he and the others turned their heads, all except Barbossa.

'What ye be doing on me' ship, Bethany?' Barbossa inquired in an exhausted voice.

'Hector,' the young girl said as she turned her head to them all; she started to walk towards them, 'How many times must I tell you it's Beth? Honestly! When you say it like that, it sounds like I'm a old git like yourself.'

Jason laughed and he turned his head and looked at Barbossa.

'I like this one!' Jason said, 'she actually knows how much of a moron you are, Barbossa.'

Bethany walked over to Jason and her deep dark eyes bore into his eyes.

'And your name, sailor.' She whispered to him

'I am Jason Dedinkco!' he exclaimed, 'the murderous pirate who….'

'Can't keep his mouth shut.' Barbossa said aloud.

Bethany laughed and grasped Jason's jaw. She kissed him and Will dropped Jason to the ground. Bethany sighed and started to think.

'This one,' Bethany said, 'is a natural born sailor and will conquer over those that stand in his way, so I suggest Barbossa that you stand clear of this one.'

Barbossa's mouth hung open and Will was curious.

'Wait,' he said to her, 'how can you tell these things?'

Bethany smiled and walked over to Will.

'I can see a mans true potential by giving them a kiss,' she said to him, 'would you like a go, Mr. Turner?'

'How do you know my name?' he asked her

Bethany smiled once more and looked into Will's eyes.

'I don't even have to kiss you to find out what lay's ahead of you.' She said.

Bethany turned around and faces the awoken crew. She walked over to Barbossa.

'I expect a delicious breakfast made for me, and it better not be burn't.'

'No need,' Barbossa said, 'you won't be staying long.'

Bethany raised her hand but before she could do anything, the cook ran onto the deck and was screeching while holding a rat by the tail.

'A MOUSE!' he screeched, 'IN MY KITCHEN!'

He ran to the side of the boat and hurled it into the sea.

The entire crew ran to the side of the ship just in time for a green flash.

'Right on time.' Beth whispered.

Will was curious but he was going to find out about this later, right now he had some business to attend to. A ghostly ship appeared with a ghostly crew and it was slightly glowing an eerie glow. The captain stood at the helm of the ship in a steel-blue bandana. He shouted orders to the crew and he looked at the ship. The captain stood still as he gazed at his spitting image across from him. Will grabbed his telescope in his pocket and put it up to his eye. He watched as he saw for the first time in nine years, his father. His father watched back with a grin on his face. Will lowered the telescope and jumped. His father was standing right in front of him and the crew took a few steps backwards. Only he and Barbossa stood their ground. Will Turner senior smiled at his son; the years had been good to William Turner senior his face was slightly wrinkled but he looked younger then many men his age.

'William,' he gasped,

Will smiled at his dad and he and his father shared this nice moment. Barbossa was feeling uneasy so he broke up this moment and walked towards Will senior.

'Why if it isn't Captain of the Flying Dutchman.' Barbossa cackled, 'I haven't seen ya since the war, how have the years been treating ya?'

'Well, they obviously haven't been very kind to you, Barbossa,' Will senior said

Barbossa pretended to laugh and he grasped Will senior's hand and shook it with a fake smile on his face.

'I need a favour.' Barbossa said

'First,' Will senior said to Barbossa, 'why is my son on your ship?'

'His mother,' Barbossa said to Will senior, 'sent him to me so I could help him find his girlfriend.'

'She's not my girlfriend,' Will jr. said

His father and Barbossa looked at him and Will cracked under pressure.

'Well maybe I want her as-as…'

Jason tore through the crowd and walked over to Will ands his father smiling. He faced Will's father and extended his hand.

'Hi,' he said to Will's father, 'I'm Jason Dedinkco, best friend your son and the only child of the two murderous pirates Ray and Solence…'

'YA, YA!' Barbossa exclaimed, 'we know already!'

Will senior shook Jason's hand firmly and smiled at him.

'So,' Will senior said, 'who is this girl that Will is denying that he likes?'

'Oh!' Jason exclaimed, 'you mean Alexandra! Yeah, Will drools over her every time he sees her, honestly, your son has a serious problem talking to girls!'

Will junior looked down at his feet; he felt embarrassed already before Jason showed up! Now he was making a complete fool of himself and Will!

Meanwhile, back in Port Royal, Another search for the beautiful, Alexandra was taking place by none other then the Commodore and his Admiral.

**That's all for now! Why are the Commodore and the Admiral searching for Alexandra? Why is Barbossa not young not like the other pirates? Find out all this and more in my next chapter!**


	5. Not the first to search

Hi again! Sorry it's taken me awhile to write this next chapter, but I've been studying really hard! Enjoy!

Chapter 5#: Not the first to search 

The sun was rising in Port Royal; the birds sang and Mr. Oliver Stanford, the Commodore of the seas, was getting ready to find his dearly beloved Ms. Alexandra Bateman. Her father had said he would help him win over Alexandra with some of her favourite things, once he brought her a bundle of bluebells, her favourite flowers and a bran new dress. She was of course joyous but she still only liked him as a friend; Oliver always thought she knew more about him then what she was telling but he always enjoyed being with her. He needed a wife so the rumours would de-crease about him…. well, being what he is.

He sat in his extremely comfortable chair holding a glass of brandy in one hand. He took a small sip and sighed. He buttoned his royal blue tailcoat and played with his curly white wig ponytail. He was bored, and who would blame him since he couldn't do anything except wait for the boats to be prepared for the voyage. There was a knock on his door and he sat up bolt right.

'Enter,' he said

In walked a rosy-cheeked man, his brow damp with sweat. Resting on his head was a similar toupee except it was slightly askew and he wore the same tailcoat as the commodore with golden buttons. He wore a black velvet three-cornered hat with golden trim and a pocket watch was dangling at his side. Samuel Brule was a very handsome admiral and was mostly found at the docks in Port Royal whistling at young ladies as the passed. He raised a hand in greeting and walked to the left of the room to a small table with a crystal bottle holding the last bit of brandy. He poured himself a glass and the commodore gestured for him to sit down. Samuel smiled and took a large gulp of his beverage.

'Have you been up here all day, Oliver?' he asked as he sat down across from the commodore.

'Yes,' Commodore Stanford replied dryly; he looked outside his window and back at Samuel, 'have you been howling at young women as they walk pass?'

Samuel grinned and shrugged.

'The point of life is to live it,' he replied, 'oh, I met two very interesting women today.'

'Really,' Oliver replied with a sly smile

Samuel took another sip from his glass.

'Yes, before we leave tonight we are going to the pub, are you interested in a team up?'

Oliver jumped to his feet and turned to the large window. The sun was setting and he looked at his watch. He turned around and walked towards the admiral.

'Why are you so sweaty?' he asked

Samuel grinned a large grin and took another sip of brandy. He shook his head and turned his gaze to the commodore.

'These were not just any girls,' he said, 'these ones wanted me to prove the my biceps weren't just born large.'

'So,' the commodore said.

'I had to pick them both up, one on each shoulder,' Samuel said with a smile, 'and I had to run up and down the street five times!'

The commodore laughed and pulled Samuel to his feet. Samuel looked down at his coat and sniffed it. He pulled his head away quickly and turned to Oliver.

'Do you have a extra uniform I could borrow?'

'Yes, I'll fetch it from my quarters,' Oliver replied

He slowly watched as Samuel un-dressed. He indeed had a strong looking torso, his biceps were muscular and Samuel was a nice tan colour. He pulled off his sweaty wig to reveal short sandy-blonde hair and he had dark chocolate eyes that were to die for. He pulled off his trousers and a pair of long strong legs appeared. Oliver felt drool welling up in his mouth but quickly swallowed.

'Um…Oliver?'

Oliver came back to his senses and shook his head. Samuel looked at him with a surprised face and Oliver smiled.

'I'll get you a uniform, shall I?'

He walked out of the room just drooling; who wouldn't drool over such a hot guy? No wonder he got all the girls. Why would he like a scrawny guy when he could have full women? Oliver was of course not like other men, Alexandra was his friend but he just wasn't interested in her that way. He was going to find her to save his family name and when he married her, no one would ever question his masculinity ever again. He just hoped that Samuel didn't hear the rumours since he was his best friend; Oliver wasn't going to risk their friendship for anything no matter how handsome his face is or how gorgeous his torso is.

It was dark now on the Pearl; Alexandra had her arms outstretched and her eyes closed. She always enjoyed the ocean breeze; she smiled and small droplets of seawater hit her face. Her hair was slightly lifted and her nightgown swayed in the breeze. Even thought she hated pirates, she wasn't going to let the boat of perverts distract her from enjoying the breeze. In a matter of five minutes, Alexandra was soaked to the bone from the large tide that was blown at her and she was shivering.

'Cold?'

She turned around and jumped she squealed as she stared at Captain Jack himself. She shrieked quietly and Jack grinned. He took off his coat and handed it to her. Alexandra hesitated it taking the smelly ragged coat, but accepted it in the end. For a raggedy coat, it was quite warm and cozy. She tucked her wet hair behind her ear and smiled at Jack.

'This doesn't change anything about me making your life miserable.' She said to him with a small smile.

Jack grinned at her and shrugged. He turned his head to her and smiled.

'I gave it a shot didn't I?' she said, 'I would imagine that a lass like yourself would be hungry right about know!'

Alexandra stared down at her empty stomach and it growled loudly. She looked back up at Jack with an apologetic face and he smiled.

'What you be wanting?' he asked her, 'Caviar? Lobster? Pork?'

Alexandra grinned and put her hands on her hips.

'Nothing that complicated, Mr. Sparrow,' she said to him with a mysterious smile, 'I'll just have the Krakens baby flipper with a side of holy water.'

Jack laughed and extended his arm. Alexandra waved it away and the pirate shrugged and walked in front of her. She kicked him down and closed her eyes to hear a thud. She walked to his side and Jack looked up.

'What was that for?' he asked as he rubbed his sore back end.

'Ladies first.' She said with a smile.

She extended her hand and pulled Jack up and they walked down to the galley. Alexandra never thought a pirate could be so nice but of course she was mistaken about Captain Jack Sparrow; maybe he did have a sense of nobility but it was just buried deep down, Alexandra was going to un-cover his nobility and maybe they were not so different after all. Alexandra didn't want to admit it to herself but she was starting to enjoy the presence of this out law. And that was all that mattered.

Will Turner (Jr.) was sitting on a large comfortable chair and sat across from his father. Jason sat to his left and Barbossa sat to his right beside Bethany. His grandfather sat beside his father. They ate their dinner in peace and his father told amusing stories of his adventures.

'And it looked like the end right?' he said to them, 'but then my father comes up holding a piece of rope and we tied it to the mast and we sailed through the storm; so we were running around for two whole hours, in a hurricane sopping wet and he had the piece of rope all that time!'

They all laughed and Barbossa chocked on a chicken bone. Will dried his eyes and Jason took another sip of his wine. Bethany smiled at Jason mysteriously and Jason's eyes went wide. Will watched as they kicked each other under the table. Barbossa chatted with his father and Bootstrap looked to Will.

'So,' he said to him, 'I hear that you have a girl in your life; is she pretty?'

Will smiled and looked down into his lap. Jason joined the conversation.

'Lets just say she makes the sun look dim.' He said to Bootstrap.

Bootstrap wheezed with laughter and wiped his eyes. He turned to his grandson.

'I like this friend of yours!' he exclaimed, 'this one knows how to make people laugh! I wouldn't be surprised if his mouth gets him in trouble back home, eh?'

Will smiled and nodded. He nudged Jason in the rib cage and they laughed. For some reason, Will felt closer to his father and grandfather even though this had been the second time of them being together. He felt more secure here on the sea, more confident like he could do anything. His father stood up and gestured for Will to follow. Bootstrap told so stories as Will and his father left the room and onto the deck. They walked and talked.

'How are you with a sword?' his father asked.

'I'm not bad,' Will said with a shrug, 'but I'm not good either.'

His father laughed and turned around. Will stopped and his father pulled out his sword.

'Let's have a go at it then,' his father said, 'if you practice, you are bound to get better.'

'Nah,' Will said with a small smile, 'you would kick my ass.'

'How do you know if you don't try.'

'Fine! I'll give it a go but don't be surprised if I lose.'

Will pulled out his sword and he and his father started. His father was quick and tried to hit Will's left shoulder; Will dodged it and ducked under Wills shoulder and pointed his blade at his fathers back. His dad breathed heavily and grabbed Will's arm and flipped him over. Will fell onto his back and his father smiled above him.

'Not quite, dad.'

Will senior looked puzzled and Will grabbed his dad's arm and flipped him over. He jumped up quickly and put the blade of his sword to his father's throat. His dad laughed and clapped his hands. Will smiled and let his father up.

'You have to believe in yourself more often,' his father said as he wiped the sweat from his brow, 'you just might surprise yourself; you are good at sword fighting William, you just have to believe you can.'

Behind them came clapping; Will and his father turned around and saw both crews clapping and nobody clapped louder then Jason and his grandfather. As he walked through the crowd, many people shouted out words of congratulations, others extended their hands. Will felt happy for once in his life and he was going to work hard to achieve his goal, to win over Alexandra. Later that night, he heard voices out on the deck and he walked to his door and opened slowly. He listened to the hushed conversation.

'I told you! If you want any of the water, you have to bring me Sparrow! That was our agreement, Barbossa!'

'Aye, that be true but how can I know you'll honour the agreement! I'll get ya Sparrow, but it won't be easy since he's young and I'm an old bag of bones! If I had the water before hand then I-,'

'We stick to the agreement!' barked Will Turner senior, 'If you want to be young again, I suggest that you hurry up with capturing Sparrow, he owes me payment!'

'It would be easier if I just go to the fountain myself!' said a flustered Barbossa.

'What?' Will senior asked slowly, 'do you want to be inn debt like Jack? I highly doubt that you would want to spend ten years on my ship! You stick the agreement Barbossa and you will be young again.'

Will was curious. Were the rumours true about the fountain? Was Jack really supposed to be younger and what did he owe his father? These thoughts raced through Will's mind as he tried to sleep and take in them all.

**Well, That's all for now but I will have the next chapter up soon!**


End file.
